Your art is an explosion…
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: ¿Como conoció el arte Deidara? ¿Que hizo en su academia ninja? ¿Se enamoro? ¿Tuvo novias o amigos? ¿Que misiones tuvo como ninja? Todo puede pasar en la infancia y marcar tu adolescencia que afectara tu siguiente etapa ―¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos? ¿Ese precioso momento efímero?
1. ¿Pequeña casualidad?

¡Aqui traigo mi segundo fic! Si soy molesta escribiendo estas cosas...! Pero bueno...D:! Aqui les pondre las sipnosis del fic, los personajes y advertencias xD! y disclaimer y eso -w-... Disculpen si el capitulo fue corto, esto es como una pequeña presentacion, espero hacer los capitulos mas largos e interesantes.

**Sipnosis:**

Es sobre la vida de Deidara desde pequeño hasta cuando entra en Akatsuki desde el punto de vista de su mejor amiga (un OC) Utahana. Se conocen desde pequeños y empiezan a tener una hermosa amistad, pero no todo es flores y caramlos. Utahana nos contara como fue que Deidara se convirtio en ninja y como conocio el arte, y siendo buscado por usar un jutsu prohibido hasta donde los akatsuki lo reclutan y la aldea es destruida ...¿ Que pasara con esta amistad?

**Personajes:**

Deidara, Utahana Haruhoshi, Kurotsuki (por los momentos).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto (matador de Akatsukis Dx) y Utahana Haruhoshi es de mi creacion =D.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener Spoiler... No lo se xD!

* * *

_**Your art is an explosion…**_

_**Capitulo**__** 1:**_

_**¿Pequeña casualidad?**_

_**"Esa manera tuya de expresar tu arte, de llevarlo a proporciones épicas. La primera vez que te vi intentando hacer arte, estabas furioso porque no te salió como querías, ¡y eso que fue tu primera vez intentando! Adoraba verte como no **__**te**__** dabas por vencido... Dar lo mejor de ti, tu mente amplia e imaginativa... Llevaba el arte a otro nivel, le daba movimiento y sentimiento... Daba ganas de tocarlo y sentirlo con tus propias manos. Su arte era un ser vivo igual de efímero, nacía y moría, pero yo pienso que así se puede apreciar mejor el arte, con un corto periodo de tiempo... No cree igual, Taro Okamoto-sensei?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yo soy Haruhoshi Utahana, una chica de la aldea oculta entre las rocas. Mi cabello es de color amarillo y mis ojos morados, adoro llevar todo tipo de ropa encima, ese es mi arte: el diseño de ropa. En realidad mi ropa es especial, es muy difícil que sea rota en batalla y está hecha con hilos de chakra que podría utilizar en algún momento de la batalla. Adoro el arte, es lo más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida. Para mí todo es arte, y lo denomino como algo efímero y transcendental.

Cuando tenía 5 años mis padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de otras aldeas, pero pude sobrevivir y conocí a un chico de ojos azules que eran como el cielo y tenía unos cabellos dorados que reflejaban un hermoso brillo como los del sol...Todavía recuerdo ese encuentro... Tan hermoso, tan efímero...

-¡Kyaaaa! – grite, aquí tenía 5 años, había entrado por un callejón y me tropecé, no sabía qué hacer o a donde ir... Solo sabía correr. Correr de lo que me esperara – Papa... Mama - Me decía, los extrañaba mucho, ¡No podría soportar el hecho de que fueran asesinados por unos ninjas! Se suponía que la gente se volvía ninja para proteger a las personas, no para matarlas y hacerlas sufrir. Pensaba esas cosas… Me recosté de una pared para caer sentada y me cubría la cara con las dos manos, soltando varios gemidos... Preparándome para llorar –

-¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – dijo el niño dulcemente que se acerco a mí –

Escuche la voz de un niño, la dulce y tierna voz de alguien preocupándose por mí, hace tiempo que no había escuchado un tono de voz así. Quite las manos de mi cara y la levante, para cruzarme con esos ojos azules, y ver esa hermosa cabeza dorada. No entiendo porque, pero me sentí aliviada al verlo... El simplemente me sonrió...

-¡Vamos no llores! ¿Estás perdida? Yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu mami – me dijo amablemente el chico y sonrió dulcemente –

Intentaba ayudarme y teníamos la misma edad, pero el actuaba valientemente, mientras yo me escondía como una cobarde, siempre refugiándome en papa y mama. No sabía qué hacer... Solo me fui corriendo de ese callejón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No espera! – Me gritaba desesperado el rubio - ¡No te vayas! ¡Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti! - me decía en tono preocupado –

Ya no tenía padres así que no me preocupaba por eso, ese día solo corrí hasta donde mis piernas dieron y me tire en el suelo cuando me canse, respiraba agitadamente por falta de oxigeno, necesitaba agua. Vi que estaba en el bosque que está cerca de la aldea, solo voltee la cabeza para ver un lago. Me acerque a él y tome un poco de agua con las manos para después dejarme caer sobre la grama dando un gran respiro.

-¡Te encontré! – me dijo agitadamente el chico ojiazul acercándose a mí. Respiraba agitadamente, también estaba cansado – ¡Pensé que te habías perdido!Aunque creo que estas perdida no, uhn? - soltó una risita. Una hermosa risa como una canción entrando a mis oídos.

-eh…Eh – no sabía que decirle. Ni siquiera podía responder si o no. Estaba petrificada y sentía como mis mejillas ardían más de lo normal. Y por fin pude decir algo – ¡Poochiii~!

-¿Eh? ¿Pochi, uhn? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu mascota o algo parecido? – Me preguntaba confuso - ¿O es que solo sabes decir Pochi? – Se sienta en frente de mí –

-¡N-no! Per-perdón, es que algunas veces digo mucho esa palabra, fue la primera que dije pochi... Según mi... – bajo la cabeza no deseaba decir más ese nombre - mi mami – dije entrecortado –

-¡que graciosa eres, uhn! – ríe, y me siento en frente de él. – ¿y dónde está tu mami? – me pregunto con una sonrisa –

-No esta... – dije con voz ronca –

-¿No está? ¿Y tu padre? – Me preguntaba más el ojiazul –

-Tampoco... Ellos murieron en la guerra... – dije secamente levantando poco a poco mi rostro que estaba pálido. El suyo también estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de sorpresa; eso me sorprendió aun más –

-Perdón, no pensé que ellos... – me dijo el rubio –

-No te preocupes... Estoy bien. – le respondí dando un falsa sonrisa. No deseaba preocupar al chico en frente de mí. Tampoco quería que sintiera pena por mi...eso era lo último que quería... –

Ese hermoso rubio ojiazul no respondía a lo que dije, solo me miraba sorprendido. Cuando apenas abrió la boca se escuchaba a lo lejos una mujer que decía "¡Deeei-chan! ¿¡Donde estas!". En ese instante volvió a cerrar la boca con fuerza y un poco de enojo. Una hermosa mujer de cabello largo oscuro, con unos bellos ojos de color rosa claro, llevaba a una linda niña parecida a ella entre sus brazos.

-¡Por dios Dei-chan! ¡No te me pierdas de vista! – le grito la hermosa mujer al rubio. Estaba muy enojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo – ¡Casi me da un susto cuando no te vi allí!

-Perdona madre...pe – el rubio fue interrumpido –

-¡Pero nada! ¡Usted se viene conmigo! – Me mira con algo de curiosidad – ¿y ella quien es Dei-chan?

-Ella es una nueva amiga... ¿Verdad? – me sonriente el rubio –

-Oh... ¿Como estas? Yo soy la madre de Dei-chan... – me dijo cariñosamente la señora – y esta que esta aquí es su querida hermanita, es una bebe todavía así que no puede hablar... Jeje – ríe –

- ¿Dei-chan? – Parpadeo varias veces y miro al que se autoproclamo mi amigo – ¿tú te llamas dei-chan?

-¡Aun no nos hemos presentado mama! – decía molesto el chico. Pero me causo risa la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y tenía el seño fruncido –

-¡Perdonen la interrupción! – Ríe nuevamente – preséntate Dei-chan, no seas maleducado con ella... – le sonreía al rubio –

-¡uhn! – Refunfuño el rubio – Mi nombre es Deidara Mogura, un placer en conocerte, ¡uhn! – me dijo extendiendo la mano –

-Y-yo... – en ese momento estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron – Utahana Haruhoshi, pochii~ - le doy la mano y cierro los ojos fuertemente –

-Que tierna eres – me dijo su madre y me acaricia mis cabellos – mi nombre es Shion Mogura y su hermanita se llama Kurotsuki.

-¡Espero seamos buenos amigos! – me dijo alegre el rubio –

-... – abrí los ojos lentamente y sonrió ligeramente – ¡Sí!

-Bueno Dei-chan, es hora de irnos... ¡Ya está atardeciendo! – Acaricia al rubio ahora y me mira después a mí - ¿Donde están tus padres Uta-chan?

-Ellos n-no... – baje mi mirada para mirar el piso. Nunca me agrado hablar de mi familia, nunca fuimos tan amorosos, pero verlos morir en frente de mí fue muy doloroso –

-Ellos no están mama... Sus padres no están, fueron asesinados en la guerra como mi padre – dijo un poco triste Deidara. No me esperaba eso, levante mi cara rápidamente para verlo –

-Oh no~, perdona por preguntarte Uta-chan – su mirada se torno triste – No quería ponerte triste, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?

-¡Es una buena idea madre! – dijo alegre el ojiazul –

-¿Puedo comer con ustedes? ¿En serio? ¿No me mienten? – pregunte con ojos brillosos y emocionada por el asunto. ¿Yo tener una cena con una familia? ¡Ya tenía ganas de sentir el calor familiar otra vez!

-¡Claro! – Me guiño el ojo el rubio – no tendría porque mentirte – me toma de la mano y nos levantamos –

-Dei-chan, conseguiste novia muy joven... Jujuju~ - ríe graciosamente su madre –

-¡Mama! ¡No digas esas cosas en frente de ella por favor! – se sonroja y se inflan sus mejillas –

-Hai, hai – sonríe y desinfla las mejillas apretándolas – Lleguemos antes que anochezca... – dijo dulcemente la mujer y empieza a caminar –

-Vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cual tuve que sonreír también, era contagiosa. Empezó a correr llevándome de la mano, corríamos juntos los dos – Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa…

-Yo t-también – dije tiernamente –

En ese tiempo no lo sabía pero Mogura significa Dragón de tierra... Para mí era alguien especial, nadie me había tratado de esa manera tan amable. Esa noche pude ver que tenía un temperamento algo explosivo, todos comimos y nos divertimos, hasta me dejaron dormir en su casa... Dormiría en el cuarto de mi nuevo amigo Deidara, los dos estábamos hablando en su cama.

-¡Utahana-chan! – Me dijo el rubio – ¿por qué tienes unos colmillitos?

-¿Ah? - me toque la boca - es verdad, tengo colmillos - río - No lo sé… Es muy raro...

-¡A mí me parece muy genial! ¡Yo también quiero colmillos! ¡Con razón fue tan fácil comerte la carne!, pareces un gatito... – dijo riéndose Deidara –

-¡No seas malo! – Le saco la lengua – ¡Pochiii~!

-¿Por qué dices tanto Pochi? – Pregunta curioso mi amigo rubio – ¿Qué significa eso?

-En realidad no se… Fue la primera palabra que dije – dije y me quede pensativa un rato – No creo que tenga algún significado en especial.

-¡Entonces tu apodo será! ¡Chan, chan, chaaaan~! ¡Pochi-nyaa~! – dijo riéndose –

-¿¡Por qué me pones ese apodo tan ridículo! – Dije enfadándome un poco – ¡Pochii~!

-Bueno, bueno… Pochi-nyaa, ¿Tú vas a entrar en la escuela ninja a los 6 años?

-Bueno… Creo que si entrare... – dije sonrojada, la verdad ya ni quería ser un ninja, tampoco creía que sería buena en eso –

- ¡Yo sí! ¡Y seré un gran ninja para proteger mi aldea, a mi madre y hermana! - dijo haciendo una pose de súper héroe - ¡De veras!

-¡Dalo por seguro! – Me rio un poco. Yo estaba segura de que el sería un gran ninja...el podría lograrlo –

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de gritar! – Entro furiosa su madre –¡váyanse a dormir!

-¡Hai! – respondimos con miedo y nos cubrimos con las sabanas y nos ahogamos unas risitas –

-Hay que ver... – ella suspira y apaga la luz y se va de la habitación –

_Los dos nos quedamos dormidos, sin alguna preocupación, ya que se nos había ido. El perdió a su padre, yo perdí a mi familia… Pero no me sentía triste después de haber conocido a aquel chico rubio, que había sido la persona que me había sacado del miedo y la tristeza, el que me dio... Una cálida mano... ¡Pero no se preocupen la aventura acaba de comenzar! ¡Pochi!_

_**En realidad yo no creo que haya sido una casualidad el habernos conocido… Todavía lo sigo creyendo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Autora:** ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y espero dejen reviews y sigan leyendo... Esto fue una breve introduccion, ya que espero que el otro capitulo sea mas largo. Si quieren pueden leer mi otra historia _**"Precioys Days in Akatsuki"**_ Solo visiten mi perfil y lean! Gracias por leer mis comentarios T_T... Espero a alguien le guste este ridiculo fic xDDD!Este es el segundo fic que hago asi que no creo que valla a ser tan bueno T_T...Creo que fue algo original inventar un OC... y porque no? Me gustan las historias originales! Como lo es mi otro fic xD! Y no creo que halla una relacion amorosa aqui... Si no es mas amistad =D! Me despido!****____


	2. ¿¡Qué clase de sensei es este?

**Capitulo 2:**

**¿¡Qué clase de sensei es este!**

"_**¿Me pregunto porque? ¿Por que existe esa palabra tan agobiante y tan curiosa...? Era lo que más te decía ¿recuerdas? Por qué… ¿Por que llueve? ¿Por qué tu cabello es amarillo? ¿Por qué el mío es amarillo? ¿Por que existen las guerras? Era tan pequeña así que todo me da curiosidad. Sinceramente… ¡Tu personalidad explosiva buscaba muchos problemas! Y algunas veces se convertían en míos, pero eran muy divertidos. Siempre te llevabas muy mal con el sensei, pero… Yo siempre supe… Que muy en el fondo, le admirabas mucho."**_

_**

* * *

**_

El día después de haber comido y dormido en tu acogedora casa, regrese a la mía. Mi casa era como una cabaña, era toda de madera y quedaba algo fuera de la aldea. Iba saltando de puntitas a mi hogar con una sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz de haberte conocido y de haber sentido el calor de una familia...

Mi hogar es muy pequeño y algo desgastado, justo para una persona, tenía una cama y una mesita al lado de ella. También tenía una mesita donde comer y mi nevera, también mi baño, todo lo necesario para poder vivir.

Mi casita no es lo que importa o como vivía no creo que importe, pero deje claro el cómo viva... Había pasado mucho después de ese día que te vi. Ya habían pasado 6 meses y no te veía... Yo solo miraba por la ventana de mi casa la lluvia caer, era una tarde muy triste. Me sentía muy cansada.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Mogura-kun... – dije suspiro - ¡Pochii~! – Al rato de haber dicho eso y mirar la lluvia... veo a lo lejos una sombra moverse – _"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sera un conejito? ¿Qué hace un conejito en la lluvia?"_ – pensaba, ¿un conejito en la lluvia? Debería ir a rescatarlo. La sombra se acerco mas y mas, y en unos minutos escucho tocar la puerta desesperadamente – ¡Ya voy! ¡Pochii~!

Nunca hubiera imaginado que vería a ese chico otra vez después de tanto tiempo, esa cabellera dorada mojada y esos orbes azules algo tristes y por el agua parecieran que estuvieran llorando. Respiraba agitadamente y sus cabellos mojados y alborotados. El chico estaba algo sucio y los zapatos encharcados. Traía con él una cesta con algunas frutas.

-¿¡Mogura-kun! – grite asombrada, no pensé del chico del cual hablaba hace rato estuviera en frente de mi puerta –

-¿¡Pochi-nyaa~! ¿¡T-tu vives aquí! – Me pregunto sorprendido – ¿Puedo pasar, uhn?

-¡Claro! ¡Pasa rápido! – le dije invitándolo y el entra quitándose los zapatos, y cierro la puerta – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Veo la cesta de frutas – ¿Pochi?

-¿uhn? – Mira su cesta – ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que mi madre me pidió que recogiera unas frutas para ella, uhn. – Me dijo sonriendo y rascándose un poco el cuello – Y cómo ves me cogió la lluvia – ríe un poco –

-Con que era eso – dije asintiendo y vi como las gotas de agua caían en el piso, estaba realmente mojado y es que había una tormenta muy fuerte – ¡Perdona, déjame buscarte una toalla! – Corrí rápidamente hasta el baño para coger la toalla y volver y dársela – ¡Sécate rápido o pescaras un resfriado! ¡Pochi! – fruncí el seño y sentía como mis mejillas estaba calientes, sonrojándose –

-¡G-gracias! – se sorprende por mi acción repentina y sus mejillas espesaron a tornarse rosadas también, y toma cariñosamente la toalla – ¡Eres muy graciosa Pochi-nyaa! – ríe –

-¡M-me llamo Utahana! ¡Pochi! – me queje, no me agradaba ese apodo –

El simplemente rio, su risa siempre me tranquilizaba, me daban ganas de reír también. Después de eso solo nos sentamos en la cama a ver la lluvia por la ventana. El como caía y chocaba por la ventana de alguna manera nos tranquilizo, pero lo que más me tranquilizaba era ver sus ojos con mucha curiosidad viendo por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y la lluvia seguía siendo fuerte, todo era niebla y no se veía nada.

-¡Te odio lluvia! – Le saco la legua al cielo el rubio – ¡Solo debería llover en Amegakure! ¡Si eso, uhn!

-¿No crees que si lloviera allí todo sería como Sunagakure, Mogura-kun? – le dije con una gota en la sien –

-¡No importa, uhn! – me dijo enojado frunciendo el seño e inflando sus mejillas algo sonrojadas –

-¡No me gustaría vivir en un desierto! ¡Pochi! – me queje y fruncí el seño –

Reímos un poco por nuestra forma de actuar y volvimos a hablar con una sonrisa.

-Dime pochi-nyaa – me dijo viendo por la ventana a la lluvia – ¿Por qué crees que llueva? – me miro ahora con curiosidad –

-B-bueno… Sera porque – pose mi debo índice debajo de mis labios indicando que estaba pensando, y fruncía el seño fuertemente, así me ponía cuando pensaba, nunca supe porque –

-¿uhn? – me miro raro el rubio – ¿Te enojaste por la pregunta? – me dijo con un tono de tristeza –

-¿pochi? – Reacción de mis pensamientos - ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! Es que así me pongo cuando pienso. – le respondí con una sonrisa –

-Eres muy rara – me dijo y me miro raramente –

-No digas esas cosas en frente de mi ¿Quieres? – dije en casi susurros con unas venitas rojas en mi frente –

-¡Bueno! – ríe – ¡Pero no me has respondido!

-¡Ah cierto! – dije dándome un leve golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua – Pues creo que una vez mis padres me lo expli…caron – lo ultimo lo dije con un tono triste y el volteo con unos ojos tristes, abrió un poco la boca a punto de hablar, seguro era para disculparse, pero es obvio que él no tenía la culpa así que decidí seguir alegremente – ¡Es porque las aguas de los lagos se evaporan y entonces se formas nubecitas de con agua y entonces por tanta agua que tienen empiezan a llover! ¡Pochii!

-… - Me miro extrañado, debe ser porque no me puse triste, pero sabía que eso sería lo mejor. Vio mi sonrisa en mi rostro y empezó a reír, seguro pensaría _"si es rara"._ Sonrió y me miro con un brillo en los ojos – ¡Pues estas equivocada Pochi-nyaa, uhn! – sonríe de punta a punta –

-¡¿Q-Que? – Me caigo de la cama por lo que me había dicho, ¿cómo podía estar equivocada? – ¡E-Eso es mentira! ¡Y mi nombre es Utahana! – le dije enojada levantándome del suelo –

-¡Pues estas equivocada, uhn! – Ríe un poco – ¡Eso nos los dicen los grandes porque creen que todo es científico y eso! – Me explico – Pero en realidad… El cielo está llorando, uhn – se volteo a mirar la ventana –

-¿Está llorando? – me pregunte, lo que decía es absurdo – ¿De qué hablas? Pochii

-El cielo está llorando por lo que pasamos aquí abajo. – Dijo tristemente – Cuando murió mi papa… Ese día estaba lloviendo, seguro el cielo estaba triste

-¡Pochii! Cuando mu-murieron mis padres también llovió – dije y mire por la ventana –

-Seguro el cielo esta triste, uhn. – Suspira – Amegakure debe ser una aldea muy triste – Dijo pensativo – ¡Además hace que la gente llore sin querer hacerlo!

-Si – asentí – ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? Nadie llora por la lluvia.

-Cuando llegue me viste como si estuviera llorando ¿verdad? – sonríe con su sonrisa ganadora –

-E-eh… Bueno si, pochii – me deje ganar y bajo la cabeza –

-De eso hablo. ¡Hace que nuestros rostros aparentes tener lagrimas y eso trae tristeza a la gente, uhn! Eso lo decía mi papa. No le gustaba ver lágrimas en el rostro de mama – su sonrisa era cálida pero a la vez triste, me dejaba llevar por los cálidos sentimientos que habitaban en mi corazón –

En cierta parte le creía, la lluvia era algo tranquilizante, pero algunas veces traía mucha tristeza. Era como si con gotas en mi cara me hiciera llorar sin querer hacerlo y hace que la gente se enferme si no se seca rápido. Siempre me decías cosas así de raras con una sonrisa, por eso amaba preguntarte, para que me respondieras de esa manera. Veíamos como el cielo se aclaraba poco a poco dejando ver el sol aunque la lluvia seguía.

-¡Vamos a salir pochi-nyaa, uhn! – me agarrado de la mano llevándome afuera y salimos de la casita –

-¡P-pero…Si todavía está lloviendo! ¡Pochii! – dije mientras intentaba meterme a la casa otra vez –

-¡Pero esta lluvia es más alegre, uhn! – Me sonreía y no podía resistirme más y me deje llevar alejándonos un poco de la casa – ¡Mira! – Me señalaba un arco de 7 hermosos colores en el cielo y poco a poco se iba despejando la lluvia – ¡Eso es arte!

De pronto dejo de llover y nos dejaba ver el hermoso arcoíris reflejado en el cielo. Corríamos en círculos felices de ver el arco el cielo, ¡y eso que apenas nos sabíamos esos colores! Nos ensuciamos con el charco, peleamos en él y después reímos, pero él tuvo que irse… Shion-san, su madre seguro lo iba a estar buscando como loca si no se iba. Volvimos a mi casa y recogió su cesta de frutas y lo acompañe un poco más lejos de mi casa.

-¡Nos vemos Pochi-nyaa, uhn! – se despedía y agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro y se fue corriendo –

-¡Me llamo Utahana! ¡Pochi! – dije enojada y miraba como se iba ese chico –

Aunque estaba muy feliz ese día, por primera vez un día lluvioso no me pareció… Nada triste, y creo que él pensó lo mismo.

* * *

Después tuve muchas visitas de él. Me alegraba mucho el simplemente verlo, también venían Shion-san y Kurotsuchi, y todos jugábamos juntos. Tan cálidos los días que pasamos juntos. Todavía recuerdo el día en que entramos en la academia cuando teníamos seis años, siempre practicabas duro, más que nadie, para lograr lo que querías. Y allí empezó nuestra nueva aventura.

Estaba entrando a una gran academia hecha completamente de roca y con hermosas decoraciones, dichosas obras de arte. Aquí tenía 6 años, llevaba mi cabello largo ahora, mi cabellera dorada pero algo pálida, no como la de mi hermoso rubio que era dorada y muy cálida, el también la tenía un poco más larga y su flequillo tapaba un poco su ojo.

Corríamos por todos los pasillos topándonos con muchas miradas y algunas no muy amigables. Pero con solo sostener tu mano me bastaba, se sentía tan cálida y…

-¡Ya llegamos! – me dijo el rubio –

Estábamos en frente de una puerta de madera algo vieja.

-_"¿Cuántos años tiene este lugar?" _– pensé –

-¡No nos quedemos aquí! ¡Entremos! – dijo alegremente y sostuvo mi mano fuertemente –

-_"Seguramente el esta tan nervioso como yo…"_ – sonrió a mis adentros y despierto de mis pensamientos al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, dejando a Deidara entrar corriendo y con eso llevarme a rastras –

-¡Mogura-kun! – Le grite – ¡Pochi!

-¡Uhn! – Fue lo único que dijo y se detuvo en unos asientos libres seguido de sentarnos en ellos – ¡Son perfectos! ¿Qué tal? Soy bueno buscando puestos ¿verdad? – me sonríe –

-¡Pochi! – Le grito molesta y frunzo el seño – ¡Mira mi cabello! ¡¿Estuvimos corriendo hasta aquí por buscar un puesto? Ya estoy cansa y quiero volver a casa…

-Pensé en hacer un calentamiento – me explica – antes de llegar a clase, además encontramos buenos puestos ¿No te alegra eso?

-¡Claro que sí! – me organizo los cabellos y un poco los de mi amigo – Pero yo no tengo tu misma condición física ¿Sabes? – Suspiro – Soy mala para esto… ¡Yo no debería ser un ninja!

-¡No digas tonterías, uhn! – Se enoja – ¡Tu vas a ser una sorprendente Kunoichi y serás mi compañera de aventuras! ¡¿Esta claro?

-¡S-si! – asiento con la cabeza y mis mejillas se tornan de un color rosado –

-¡Bien, uhn! – me dijo alzando el pulgar –

Adoraba el cómo se preocupaba por mi y como se alegraba por cosas como esas. Estaba segura de que sería un gran día para nosotros, ya quería que el sensei viera el potencial que tenía mi amigo el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno ¡Todos ordénense! – nos grito un hombre que entro a la habitación –

Todos los niños se asustaron y se sentaron nerviosos. El hombre era una persona alta de ojos verdes claro; su cabello de color marrón claro, largo agarrado con una clineja. Su uniforme era de un chaleco marrón claro, con una camisa negra de mangas cortas debajo, unos guantes negros y un pantalón oscuro, junto con su bandana ninja como un gorro en su cabeza.

Su cara mostraba aburrimiento al vernos y dio un suspiro. Agarro un banco y poso en medio de la clase para sentarse en él y agarra una hoja blanca en su escritorio, y luego se va a sentar en ese banco.

-Bueno, yo seré su profesor – bosteza –

Se escuchaban murmureos en toda la habitación de parte de los niños.

-Ya dejen de hablar… Mi nombre es Mizumi, mi apellido no es de importancia – dijo frunciendo el seño –

-Qué raro es – murmuro algo enojado el rubio a mi lado –

-_"Todos para ti son raros. Estoy segura de eso"_ – pensé volteándome a verlo –

-Son unos ¿20? Con eso me basta – decía viendo la hoja y nos voltea a ver – ¿Qué debería decirles primero? ¡Ah! … Se me olvido – se quedo pensando un momento – ¡Ya recuerdo! El Tsuchikage Sandaime vendrá a visitarlos mañana a hablarles algo.

-¡Sugoi desu! – grito un niño –

-¡Nunca eh visto al Tsuchikage! – grito otro –

-Debe ser muy fuerte.

-El Sandaime…uhn – susurro el rubio –

-Bueno, ya dicho eso, creo que deberían presentarse.

-¿Cómo que creo? – susurramos todos –

-Pues ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-¡Yo, yo! – grito una chica. Tenía el cabello marrón con dos colitas altas y ojos oscuros, y piel blanca – Soy Hikaru Yukari, mi madre tiene una farmacia y mi padre es médico – nos dijo con algo de superioridad –

-¡Qué bien! Pero… ¿A quién le importa? ¡Siguiente! – le dijo sin importancia el sensei –

-¡Hmp! – volteo la cara la chica de forma enojada –

-Yo soy Nobu Kamizuru – dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos –

-¿Del clan Kamizuru? Mmm… ¡Siguiente!

-¡Yo soy Deidara Mogura! Uhn – dijo levantándose el rubio –

-_"¡No pensé que sería el siguiente!" _– me sorprendí un poco –

-No eres nada interesante ¿Y porque el uhn? ¿Eres idiota?

-¡Hey! ¡No menosprecies mi uhn, uhn! – Le grito – ¡Eres un sensei muy raro!

El sensei lo vio por un momento y suspiro. Se levanto de su banquito y golpea en la cabeza a Deidara, empezando e ultimo a lloriquear.

-¿Alguien más tiene una queja sobre mi?

Todos movimos la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Yo le tenía un gran miedo al sensei, y el carácter explosivo de él rubio no le ayudaba a llevarse bien con él. Siempre peleaba con Mizumi-sensei por cosas tontas y simples. Siempre pensé que era porque le gustaban pelear o en realidad… ¿Era porque se llevaban bien? Nunca lo sabré…

Pasaron las horas y así nos presentamos todos, pero no querrán saber cómo me presente yo… Lo digo en serio. Después de eso tuvimos una clase ¿Normal? No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta.

-Y así fue como perdí a mi segunda esposa – dijo con aire de tristeza Mizumi-sensei –

Deidara estaba enojado, no le agradaba para nada su primer sensei, pero algún día lo superaría. Levante la mano para decirle algo al sensei.

-Dime señorita que le gusta decir pochi.

-¿No debería enseñarnos algo sobre cómo ser ninjas? – Le dije – y me llamo Utahana… Mizumi-sensei…

-¿Acaso tu eres un sensei para decirme como debo enseñar? – me dijo frunciendo el seño –

-N-no…

-Bueno entonces no opine. Además me gusta el apodo que te di… ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta?

-¿Cuántas esposas tuvo? – pregunto Hikaru –

-Información clasificada ¿Otra?

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa? ¡Han pasado muchas horas y no nos has enseñado nada! – Le grito Deidara – ¡Se supone que es una escuela ninja y además! –

En ese mismo instante sonó la campana para salir.

-Bueno chicos esto es todo. Lo que hablamos hoy ira para el examen – dijo bostezando el sensei –

-_"me pregunto si sus esposas tienen que ver con ser ninja" _– pensé – _"No lo creo…" _– suspiro y acomodo mis cosas para irme –

- Pochi-nyaa~… ¿Vamos a tu casa juntos? – me dice el rubio alegre –

-¿No será una molestia para tu mama? – le pregunto insegura –

-Naah, si estoy contigo sabe que estaré bien. ¡Además necesito que escuches mis quejas! Pochi-nyaa~ es buena para eso – me da un golpecito en la espalda –

-G-gracias…creo – le dije con una gotita en la cabeza –

-¡Pues apresuremos el paso! – me empieza a empujar –

-¡E-espera!¡No me emp-pujes… ¡Pochi ~!

* * *

_Y así fue como termino nuestro primer día en la escuela ninja de Iwagakure. El sensei me agradado algo, lástima que después me empezó a decir __Pochi-nyaa, ¡Deidara si es malo al ponerme ese apodo! ¡Pero nuestras aventuras no han terminado, Pochii!_

_

* * *

_

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Hola, hola! Aquí estoy yo!Perdonen por si el capitulo es corto pero no hay tiempo DDDD:! Ahora es que tengo un tiempito para terminar este capítulo… Me duelen las manos T_T (quien sabe porque) Lo bueno es que pude dibujar =DD! Además no tenia interned D'=! Para mi ese mes fue muy deprimente -3-, pero gracias por los que me animan a seguir XD! YAAAAAAAAAY! Recuerden decir Poooochi! Pronto seguire Precious Day in Akatsuki xD… Pronto… muy pronto… (cuando me gradué de la universidad :D … solo me faltan unos seis añiiios xD). Sigo pensando si alguien lee esto .w. … (Me deprimí aun mas…) – se va a un Rincón a llorar –


	3. Conociendo al Tsuchikage

**Notas: **En este capítulo el narrador es Deidara.

Recuerden, Utahana se hace amiga de Deidara y allí es como comienzan su aventura en la niñez y como explican sus aventuras desde su punto de vista. Pero… ¿Todo cambiara cuando crezcan con el tiempo?

**Capítulo 3:**

**Conociendo al Tsuchikage.**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸๑

"_**¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fuimos a la academia juntos? La niñez resulta ser tan divertida y sin complicaciones. Me gustaría volver una vez más a ella y poder hablar y conversar contigo nuevamente, hum. ¿Algún día podré volverte a llamar Pochi-nyaa y que tú te enojes conmigo nuevamente, hum?"**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸๑

Puedo recordar cuando era joven. Los primeros días en la academia, pero nada como el primer

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, me desperté más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Ya que este día es especial. Veré al Sandaime. Sí, al Tsuchikage. Me pregunto cómo será… ¿Qué nos dirá? Bueno, solo lo sabré dentro de unas horas.

―Que sueño tengo ―susurre mientras me levante de la cama. Camine con pesadez hasta el baño para comenzar a cepillarme―. ¡Dientes blancos, hum! ―sonrío mostrando mis dientes.

Después me metí en la ducha para dejar mezclar el agua con mi cabello. Me bañe con rapidez para vestirme con una camisa negra unos y pantaloncillos blancos.

Me cepille mi corto cabello rubio, no quiero dejarlo crecer me gusta más corto, ¡Pero tienen que admitir que es el que tiene más estilo en Iwagakure! Acomode mi flequillo de lado y me lance en la cama para acomodarme en la almohada.

―¿Cómo será el Tsuchikage? ―me pregunte observando el techo vacío de mi habitación.

Pensé muchas cosas _―¿Sera fuerte? ¿Hará cosas impresionantes?―_. Intente visualizarlo. Creo que debe ser un hombre robusto o de grande musculatura… Podría ser una persona con poco físico que mostrar pero con grandes poderes. Me cubrí con la almohada y descanse un momento mis ojos hasta que llegó un olor deleitoso a mi habitación.

―"_¿Ya está despierta?" _―pensé. Mire mi reloj y ya marcaban las siete ¿Me había quedado dormido? No lo note…

Realmente estaba ansioso por ver a la persona más fuerte de la aldea.

Salí de la habitación y la divise en la cocina con su siempre agradable sonrisa. Está cocinando algo que tenía un muy buen aroma. Era eso, o tenía mucha hambre. Kurotsuchi está en su silla alegremente y también…

―¿Pochi-nyaa~? ―pregunte un poco sorprendido al ver a mi amiga sentada en una silla en frente de Kurotsuchi.

Ella se encuentra como siempre. Su cabello amarillo mas claro que el mío y sus ojos violetas. Esta vez lleva un vestido blanco con muchas flores de Sakura y un cinturón rosa con un gran lazo detrás de ella.

―¿Mogura-kun? ―sus mejillas se tornaron de un gracioso color rosado―. ¡Mi nombre es Haruhoshi Utahana, pochii~! ―frunce el ceño arrugando el entrecejo.

―"_Me divierte cuando se enoja, hum" _―Pensé. Me senté y solté una leve risita.

Hacerla enojar era mi diversión de cada día, realmente siempre buscaba unas diferentes de hacerla asustar o enojar. Observar cómo se inflaban sus mejillas y se tornaban de un color rosado me alegraba. El cómo lloriqueaba por cualquier objeto que posiblemente fuera peligroso o un animal cualquiera. Sinceramente, me gustaba torturarla un poco, solo un poco.

―¡No te rías Mogura-kun, pochii~! ―me gritó con molestia.

―Es que no puedo evitarlo si me muestras un rostro como ese ―me excuse y sonreí―. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

―Ayer le avise que viniera ―comenta esta vez la mujer que algunas veces hago llamar madre. Servía la comida en la mesa a nosotros tres. Por fin pude saber que era ese delicioso aroma, era _Tamagoyaki_―. No podía dejar que se negara ¿Verdad, Uta-chan? ―sonríe a mi amiga.

―Sí, no pude negarme ―comenta nerviosa y vuelve nuevamente el sonrojo pero esta vez por la pena de desayunar en una casa que no es suya.

―Madre ―le dije esta vez así a la mujer que nos dio el desayuno―. Se llama es Pochi-nyaa~ ―corregí mirando a la nombrada con una frente arrugada.

―¡Mi nombre es Haruhoshi Utahana, pochii~! ―me grita nuevamente para luego mirar a la mujer que estaba allí mirándonos y volver el sonrojo nuevamente―. Perdón.

―No te preocupes Uta-chan ―dice mi madre―, Deidara te molesta siempre ¿no? ―me mira con furia que doy un respingo―. Además te invite para que se fueran juntos este día a la academia ―vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez a Pochi-nyaa~.

―Tenías que ser madre, hum―me enoje, siempre ella mintiéndose en lo que no le interesa.

―¡No seas tan malo con tu madre! ―la mujer me golpea con un cucharon.

Ella nos sirve jugo de naranja y un vasito de bebé para Kurotsuchi. Se sienta al lado de Kurotsuchi y comienza a darle comida bocado por bocado. Nosotros simplemente comenzamos a comer viendo algunas veces a Kurotsuchi quejarse de la comida.

Pasamos el rato y nos alistamos para salir. Ya quería ver cómo era el Tsuchikage. Los dos nos comenzamos a poner las sandalias ninjas; las mias son de color negro y las de ellas son de un color rojo sangre. Nos levantamos y coloque mi mano sobre la perilla.

―¡Hey, ya me voy! ―grite y abrí la puerta pero me detuvo unos pasos que escuche acercarse a lo lejos.

―¡Esperen! ―exclamó la mujer. Trae unas dos cajitas envueltas en unos paños; uno azul y otro de color rosa. Junto con Kurotsuchi que viene detrás de ella―. Aquí tienen chicos.

Tome el de color azul. Pochi-nyaa comienza a negarse ya que fue suficiente con el desayuno. Esta vez gano la que hago llamar madre y aceptó la cajita que contiene nuestro almuerzo.

―No aceptare un no por respuesta ―grita mi madre con enojo.

―E-está bien ―titubea nerviosa y toma la cajita.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos a colegio y nos acompañaba mi madre y Kurotsuchi. En el camino lloraba algunas veces y yo me burlaba de Pochi-nyaa~ cuando algunos perros o insectos la asustaban. Llegamos en cuestión de minutos y nos quedamos en la entrada de la academia.

―Nos vemos después queridito ―me toma la mejilla para agitarla quedando un tono rosado. Aleje su mano y acaricie mi mejilla para aliviar el dolor que dejó.

―Qué lindo es Mogura~ ―le dice un niño a otros que lo acompañaban. Todos empiezan a reír y entraron a la academia corriendo.

―¡Mamá me avergüenzas, hum! ―gruñí y le tome la mano a Pochi-nyaa y nos adentramos en la academia de ninjas.

―¡Vengo por ti después! ―la oí gritar mientras me alejaba más sin soltar a mi amiga.

―Eres el niño de mami, Mogura ―se burla un niño y comienzan a reír otros a su alrededor.

―¿También te dan la comida en la boca? ―preguntó uno mofándose de mí.

Estaba a punto de explotar de rabia pero mi amiga la rubia se suelta de mi agarre y observa a los niños.

―¡D-dejen a Mo-mogura-kun, pochi! ―exclamó con nerviosismo pero sin dejar de ver a esos niños con sus enormes ojos violetas.

―¡Hey! ¡No te metas niña extraña con su palabra pochi! ―exclama sin quitar esa horrible sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

―¡Oye! No le grites a Pochi-nyaa, hum ―esta vez entre a la conversación. Por alguna razón me enoje más que se burlaran de ella que de mí.

―¡Tú no te quedas atrás con tu estúpido, hum! ―me grita y me señala con su dedo índice.

―Detente Mogura-kun. No hagas caso a eso, pochi ―me toma del brazo y tanto como sus ojos como su voz se sentía el miedo.

―Está bien… ―No quería arruinar este día y ponerme a pelear con unos idiotas de mi salón.

―¡Asi es! ¡Vete estúpido travesti! ―exclama burlándose.

Ahora si explote y me aleje de mi amiga para ir directo al otro niño. Le regale un golpe justo en la mejilla izquierda y allí es cuando comienza una pelea en mi segundo día en la academia. Mi amiga intenta detenernos pero al intentarlo el otro niño le da un golpe con su puño en la mejilla a ella cuando se mete entre los dos.

Los niños comienzan a acumularse formando un circulo apoyando a cada uno. Gritaban mi nombre y otros el de mi contrincante. Pochi-nyaa al recibir el golpe cae sentada en el suelo y sin extrañarme comienza a llorar. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso como suelen decir. La iba a devolver ese puñetazo que le dio a mi amiga cuando el sensei nos detiene los brazos para luego levantarnos por el cuello de la camisa. El niño y yo movemos los brazos y los pies intentando escapar del sensei pero ya no podíamos.

―A ver… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ―pregunta Mizumi-sensei sin soltarnos―. Y por favor, que no sea una aburrida historia como las que me contabas mis antiguas esposas ―dice con un semblante taciturno.

―¡Fue ese niño sensei! ―me señala el niño con el entrecejo arrugado. Seguido de esta acción el sensei me mira.

―¡No fui yo! ¡Fue él Mizumi-sensei, hum! ―le señale a él también con furia.

El sensei suspira y nos suelta para caer rápidamente en el suelo. Mizumi-sensei se acerca a Pochi-nyaa y se coloca en cuclillas. Ella seguía llorando por el golpe en la mejilla pero al ver llegar el sensei comienza a llorar menos.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta con un tono preocupado.

―Si… ―le dice dejando de llorar poco a poco―. Estoy bien… ―acaricia su mejilla donde le propinaron el golpe―. Pochii~.

―Te llevare a la enfermería. No te preocupes ―dice intentando calmar a mi amiga y se levanta mirando a todos los demás niños―. ¿Qué haces todos aquí? ¡Vayan a sus salones ya! ―exclama y a los segundos todos empiezan a correr y a alejarse del lugar.

Me levante del suelo y me sacudí por la tierra que había quedado en mis pantalones blancos, recordare en un futuro no usar nada blanco. Observe a Mizumi-sensei, pensé que sería una persona despreocupada pero creo que me equivoque solo un poco.

―Kyaa~ ¡Mogura-kun es tan bello! ―exclama una chica haciendo aparecer un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

―¡Eres lo máximo Mogura! ―exclama otra y allí aumenta más el color rojo en mi rostro.

―¡Váyanse ya! ―gritó Mizumi-sensei.

Poco a poco se fueron los niños ―incluyendo el idiota que me golpeo a mí y a Pochi-nyaa―, dejándome solo a mí, a mi amiga y al sensei.

―¿Y tú que haces aquí? ―preguntó y me mira con desdén el sensei.

―¡Yo iré a la enfermería, hum! ―grite queriendo acompañar a mi amiga.

―No, vete al salón y espérame allí ―me dice y toma la mano de mi rubia amiga―. Todo esto es en parte culpa tuya. Solo ve al salón con los demás niños.

El solo se lleva a Pochi-nyaa de la mano. Ella me mira sobre su hombro con ojos afligidos. Eso hizo estremecer un poco mi cuerpo, aquella miraba de enojo que me daba risa me produjo otro sentimiento.

―"_Seguro piensa que soy el culpable de todo, hum" _―pensé―. _"Aunque si lo es, solo una partecita pequeña, hum"_

En contra de mi voluntad camine por los pasillos todos hechos con piedra a mi salón. Cuando entre todos comenzaron a murmurar a mirarme. No les preste atención y me siento en mi puesto de hecho de roca y recuesto mi cabeza sobre la mesa soltando un pesado suspiro.

―¡Deidara-kun! ―me habla Hikaru, una niña de mi salón. Cabello castaño claro y ojos de mismo color. Por alguna razón me llama por el nombre como si nos conociéramos de años―. Que genial te veías en la pelea.

―¡Es cierto! ―dice otra chica de cabello miel y ojos amarillos de nombre Aoi―. ¡Estuviste estupendo! ―este comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco. La chica se sienta a mi lado donde va Pochi-nyaa―. Dinos más sobre ti… ―me dedica una sonrisa como sus otras amigas.

―Bueno ¿Qué puedo decirles? ―me pregunte a mí mismo con un leve tono rosado en mis mejillas por los halagos de las niñas. Ellas poco a poco se acercaban más a mi para escuchar lo que diría, pero de mi cabeza no salía la imagen de Pochi-nyaa.

―¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ―pregunta Hikaru con curiosidad.

―¿Y tú comida favorita? ―pregunta otra chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. Esta era Mei igual de curiosa que las demás.

―¿Y la que no te gusta? ―pregunta esta vez Aoi.

―¿Te gusta alguien? ―preguntaron al unísono las tres chicas. Esto hizo que el tono rosa de mi rostro cambiara a una rojo. Lo peor de todo es que no les pude responder.

En ese momento fui salvado porque llega Mizumi-sensei junto con Pochi-nyaa. Esta sonriendo y en su mejilla izquierda le había colocado una banditas blancas. Con normalidad subía las escaleras para llegar al montón de niñas a mí alrededor. Pero… No entendía por qué al verla sentía un enorme ardor en mis mejillas. Ella me sonríe nuevamente como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me calma un poco.

―¿Qué pasa aquí, pochi? ―pregunta con su vocecilla inocentemente.

―Preguntamos cosas a Deidara-kun, obvio ―comenta Hikari mirando con desdén.

―¡Es tan cool! ―se integra Aoi.

―Y bello… ―Mei al decir eso sonríe plácidamente.

―¿Pochi? ―Frunce el ceño. Estaba pensando. Luego mira a Aoi sentada en su puesto.

―Oye, ese es su puesto ―fruncí el ceño.

―Puede quedarse con el mío si no tiene un puesto donde sentarse ―señala su puesto que estaba un poco alejado de donde estoy yo. Ella estaba por irse cuando me escucho hablar.

―No, ese es su puesto, hum ―dije de forma seca―. Muévete.

―Está bien ―se levanta del puesto―, no tienes que enojarte ―se va sin antes mirar de mala manera a mi amiga. Las tres niñas ahora estaban sentadas un poco alejados de nostros.

―Siéntate Pochi-nyaa~ ―Dije regalándole una sonrisa. Ella obedece y se sienta a mi lado. Observe que estaba un poco distraída mirando a aquellas niñas pero luego vuelve a mirarme a mí y me sonríe.

―Te hiciste popular Mogura-kun ―me dijo alegre un tanto con tono de admiración. Eso me animo un poco ya que la herida al parecer ya no le dolía―. Y más entre las chicas, pochi ―ríe colocando sus manos sobre la boca ocultando sus pequeños colmillos que se notan al reír.

―Eso es bueno, hum ―le hable―. Así me hago súper famoso ―le guiñe mi ojo visible.

―¡Silencio! ―grita el sensei desde su mesa―. La señorita que le gusta mucho decir pochi ―empieza a explicar y todos comenzamos a reír cuando nombraron a mi amiga, obviamente incluyéndome. Ella solo se apena más e intento ocultar su cabeza bajo sus brazos―. ¡Escuchen bola de inadaptados! Ella ya me explicó el porqué de la pelea ―me señala a mí y al niño con quien tuve el pleito―. Por eso no llevare a ninguno a la enfermería.

―Pero a mí me duele el brazo ―muestra su brazo el niño.

―Y no me importa ―responde el sensei y me burle de el recordando mi dolor en un ojo.

―Mizumi-sensei ―levante la mano―, a mi me duele un ojo.

―¿Qué ojo? Yo lo veo sano ―arquea una ceja.

―No, este no, hum ―descubro mi lado izquierdo de mi rostro con el mechón amarillo.

―Esta rojo tu ojo ―me dice Mizumi-sensei haciendo que me preocupe un poco―. Pero tampoco me importa tu herida, eso se lo merecen por pelear ―comienza explicar nuevamente―. ¿Acaso creen que una guerra estalla porque uno se dice travesti o por ser un completo idiota? ¡No! Son cosas peores.

»Pero más que todo eso… Nosotros somos una aldea, no debemos pelear entre nosotros. Llevamos dentro de nosotros una sangre que nos une, estamos todos en la misma tierra ―intentando convencernos comienza a hablar como un verdadero sensei, algo que me extraña en él.

―¿Pero es bueno que pelee con sus esposas si es de su misma tierra? ―levanta la mano otro niño del salón que es golpeado con un borrador de pizarra.

―¿Alguna otra pregunta? ―pregunta Mizumi-sensei pero todos agitamos nuestra cabeza negándolo.

―El Tsuchikage ya vienen unas horas. Espero no se decepcione por esta generación ―suelta uno de sus bostezos y se sienta en su silla y comienza a hablar sobre su vida privada nuevamente y más de uno se durmieron.

Algunos comenzamos a murmuras cosas sobre le Tsuchikage. ¿Sera fuerte? Si es así desearía pelear con él. Estaba muy ilusionado para saber cómo sería una persona tan fuerte para convertirse el Tsuchikage. Mi amiga solo me escuchaba y para saber cómo quería convertirme en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y que todos me admiraran y me llamaran Deidara-sama ―está bien lo último no, pero soñar no cuesta―.

El sensei nos dice para hacer una fila y salir nuevamente del salón hasta el patio de juegos. Yo me coloque detrás de mi amiga. En el patio había un enorme árbol que nos cubría a todos del sol y había una extraña roca con la forma de la bandana de la aldea. Me ubique lo más cercano para ver de cerca al Tsuchikage tomando del brazo a Pochi-nyaa que sin querer la llevaba arrastrada.

―¡Ya quiero conocerlo, hum! ―casi exploto de la emoción. Se me había olvidado por completo el enojo y la pelea que había tenido hace unas horas―. ¿Tú no Pochi-nyaa~?

―¡No me llames así, pochi! ¡Mi nombre es Haruhoshi Utahana, pochi! ―se queja con su dulcecita voz. Nadie podría tomarla en serio.

―Es que me gusta llamarte así, hum ―me burle nuevamente de ella e infla un poco sus mejillas enfurecida.

―Esa no es una razón para llamarme así. Ahora todos se burlan de mí, pochi ―dice con enojo.

―Pero es que eres tan tie…―fui interrumpida cuando llegaron unos ninjas anbus al lugar.

Todo se vuelve un silencio sepulcral. Es la primera vez que veo un Anbu tan de cerca. Son con unas mascaras extrañas blancas de animales y con varios colores. Su uniforme es de una camisa manga larga roja y encima llevan unos chalecos marrones. Su piel es clara por lo que pude ver y sus pantalones rojos junto con sus sandalias ninjas de color negro. Me concentre en sus máscaras, son de alguna manera… ¿Cómo decirlo? Artísticas, por así decirlo.

―Pochi-nyaa~, ya viene el Tsuchikage ―le murmure sin dejar de mirar la persona que viene a lo lejos.

―Veo que estas emocionado… ¡Y no me digas así! ―me murmura con enojo.

―Ya verás que derrotare a esa persona y me hare muy fuerte, hum ―le dije emocionado.

Todo se hace silencio nuevamente cuando llega y se sitúa al frente de todos nosotros. Solo se escucharon sus pasos en la tierra. Nos observó a todos.

―Buenos días a todos niños ―saludo con una mano.

―Niños, este es el Tsuchikage Onoki ―señala el sensei a la personita que tiene al lado.

―"_¿Qué, hum?" _―me quede con la boca abierta. No pensé que aquella personita pequeña fuera el Tsuchikage.

Es un anciano con estatura baja, ¡solo era un poco más grande que yo! En su cara pude notar una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Sus cejas son gruesas y rectangulares pero lo que más note y lo sigo mirando es… Su enorme nariz rosada. En donde debería estar su cabello solo hay calvicie excepto en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, y en la parte de atrás la tiene agarrado con un moño amarillo. Su ropa es llamativa, usa un chaleco verde con bordeado amarillo y sin olvidar el cuello rojo. Un chaleco gris usual en ellos y unos pantalones negros y de igual manera usaba una camisa manga larga negra. Y lo más extraño es que no usaba las zapatillas ninjas, parecían más bien hechas de madera.

―¡No puedo creer que el ninja más fuerte de la aldea sea un anciano, hum! ―pensé en voz alta, mejor dicho, grite.

―¿Qué fue lo que dijiste niño? ―el anciano frunce el ceño al escucharme. Realmente todos estaban mirándome mientras que Pochi-nyaa comienza a temblar nuevamente.

―¡Dije que eres un AN-CI-A-NO! ¿Es que ya te afecto la sordera, hum? ―pregunte mofándome del viejo que estaba delante de mí.

―¿Cómo te atreves a hablare asi a alguien mayor que tu niño insolente? ―me grito con furia sobresaliendo unas venitas de él.

―¿Cómo se atreve a salir con esa enorme nariz obstaculizando la vista de todos, hum? ―me levante del suelo y le mire fijamente.

―¡Niño insolente! ¡No soy cualquier anciano! Soy el Tsuchikage _Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki _―me responde mirándome con superioridad

―A mí me parecer un anciano normal como todos los demás ¿Verdad Pochi-nyaa? ―le dije a mi amiga y ella me mira con nerviosismo.

―¡Tu! Niño del demonio ¡AGH! ―todos escuchamos un sonido que algo quebrarse―. Mi espalda…

―¿Lo ve? Es solo un anciano con problemas de espalda, hum.

―¿Cómo? ―comienza a elevarse y con sus manos me tomo a mí a Pochi-nyaa―, ¿Qué es lo que decias?

―¡¿Estamos volando, hum!? ―pregunte observando el suelo más arriba de mis pies.

―Por qué siempre estoy en un problema nuevo, pochii~ ―susurra mi amiga lagrimeando.

―¡Bájanos viejo del demonio, hum! ―ordeno y el solo me muestra una sonrisa ganadora.

―Como tú quieras ―me dice y nos suelta para caer pero por suerte nos vuelve a tomar pero por el tobillo y podíamos ver todo de cabeza―, ¿No querías que te bajaran? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ―comienza a reír ese viejo idiota.

―¡No así senil! ¡Que no le de Alzheimer de como bajar a las personas, hum! ―me queje por la brusquedad de la baja. En Pochi-nyaa ya salían lágrimas de miedo. Parece que no le agradan mucho las alturas.

―Creo que podre pasar horas con ustedes así ―se burla el viejo en frente.

Nosotros solo podemos verlo de cabeza.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸๑

_**¿Lo recuerdas verdad, hum? Aquella vez cuando conocimos al Tsuchikage… Mizumi-sensei casi nos mata cuando me revele completamente porque había destruido mis expectativas el viejo Onoki. Aquellos son los momentos más preciados que quise destruir, hum.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka:__ ¡Por fin actualice esta historia! Pude terminarlo. Lo tenía guardado en alguna parte pero no estaba bien editado y terminado. No sé si alguien todavía lee esta historia pero de todas formas yo quiero seguirla y quiero aprender lo más que pueda a escribir en narrador protagonista que esta vez fue Deidara el que narro y el tiempo es presente si no me equivoco. Es que quiero aprender también poco a poco lo de los tiempos, porque no se manejarlo muy bien, pero prometo mejorar poco a poco. ¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic o en el próximo capítulo de este!_


End file.
